fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time for an upgrade
----Chapter 15---- A few days after Christmas Scorpius decided that he needed something new to try and stop the goddess. I wonder if anyone at the guild could help me with this? he thought. He opened the door to the guild and the first person he saw was Kaze. "Yo Kaze. I have a quick question for you. Any ideas on some new weapons I could try? Something came up and I kind of need some new tricks." Scorpius said, not wanting to go into details. "Hmm why do you need a sword what are you trying to copy Nagisa? Not that I won't make you one just need the specifics for these swords BTW are they normal or Magical swords?" Kaze asked even though he was slightly distracted. "Hmmm" Scorpius hadn't thought of that. "What could... a magical sword and a pair of daggers do? Other than cut things that is ha." "Well they could increase your physical traits make your Magic stronger or they could if I did it right I could infuse them with your Magic or if you are like me you could have it where someone else could use your Magic when they have the wsapon equipped., it really all just ddepends on what you want" Kaze said flipping a knife up in the air that he had used his Arc of embodiment to make just now. "That sounds good to me. Could you infuse them with my magics so that it can make me stronger? Oh, and could you make a third dagger for someone else with my magic? Just a a precaution." Scorpius asked. "Hmm sure BTW which color do you do think is better for a wedding blue or yellow? Uhh before I start do you have what the swords look like since I'm making magical weapons I'm gonna need to use my Arc of embodiment BTW one of your Magics doesn't have a poispnus effect does it? I ask because if it does when I make that weapon it might kill you if you over use it" Kaze says as a magical circle appears underneath him and Scorpius. "Oh! uh... well why not both colors? Here is a couple of sketches I thought of..." Scorpius hands him a couple of papers. "Fell free to make them look better. I don't draw well. And on the sword I will be using my Torrent and Black Water magic on, so it does have some of effects of the taint and consumption magic in it, but I can control it. The daggers are just for my Torrent magic." Scorpius finished explaining. "Hmm you have a good point, there". The swords and daggers now materialize on the floor in front of Scorpius a long with a small ring. "The ring is a little gift it will not only allow you to use a little bit of Lightning Magic but it will increase the power of your water manipulation and Water Torrent. Just think of it as my little Gift friend" Kaze says smiling. "Btw I heard a rumor your about go get married? Is that true?". Scorpius blushed and said, "W-well, actually I still need to get a ring to ask her... other than that yes." Looked down at the items and picked them up. He grabbed the sword and within milliseconds both he and the sword were giving off enormous amounts of energy, and their auras were able to be seen. "This is intense! Does it have a name?" "I was thinking Leviathan while the Daggers can be called Stingray and here" Kaze pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket. "I hand made this earlier after I heard the rumor and was asked by Nagisa"Kaze says smiling. " Make sure you make your woman smile man". Scorpius put away the daggers, the sword, and the first ring to grab the new one. He was in awe of the craftmanship. "Kaze... How can I repay you?" Scorpius said while looking at the ring. "No need you are already my Best Man to my Wedding so this is just me repaying you for that" Kaze said as he went to looking at a Sketch that Nagisa had brought him earlier. "But you can make your girl the most happiest woman alive that would make me happy knowing I was a part of that." Scorpius put the ring in a pocket and hugged Kaze. "You sir are amazing! Now, can you help show me the proper way to use these?" Scorpius asked. He patted the daggers and the swords, which were on his left and right hip respectively. "So let me get this straight you wanted a sword made without knowing how to use one? And just to be fair using a dagger is different then using a sword." Kaze said staring at Scorpius in slight disbelief. Scorpius looked at him sheepishly. "Well... I have my reasons. I need any edge I can get for a year from now..." he stopped himself before saying more. He tried to change the subject. "I can see how a dagger is different than a sword. Which one will be harder to master? Which one should I start learning?" "Are you the quick type or the slow type with weapons, probably not that quick since you use a staff" Kaze asked. "The Daggers is easier to learn then a sword to be honest most blade weapons aren't that difficult to learn well the Katana had about a million styles to it but your not learning that." "I honestly don't know if I am quick or slow. I chose Vainglorious because, well at the time I wanted something to help boost my magic without be considered deadly... I didn't want to have the option to kill easily, and I still don't, but things have drastically changed my opinion on that." Scorpius said. "How would you test that anyways?" "Well its a test of your agility how and your strength because using a sword takes a good amount of Strength because how heavy swords are so naturally I'd say learn to use a dagger first" Kaze said as he summoned one of his hand made Katana's this particular Katana seemed to greatly intensify his Magical Aura. "Alright..." Scorpius said as he put the magic ring on his finger and took a dagger into each hand with the blade going to the bottom of his hand. His Magical Aura increased as well, pulsating blue and black. "What should I do now?" Scorpius asked. "Hmmm well you should go ask someone else for help I have an emergency right now see ya later" Kaze says suddenly running out of the building. There was a red shine coming from one of his earrings. "Strange. I hope everything is okay. Time to go ask Mirrana a question I guess." Scorpius said. ----End Chapter----